


Farewell my Prince (A Tribute to Alan Rickman)

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alan Rickman Tribute, Heartbreak, M/M, Poetry, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Every year for the last 5 years Harry has visited the same place and read the same piece of Poetry. It gives him comfort at a time when the grief threatens to break him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Farewell my Prince (A Tribute to Alan Rickman)

**Author's Note:**

> 5 years ago today we lost the Prince of the Silver Screen. He will always be remembered as Professor Severus Snape our Hero. This is my Tribute to him. 
> 
> The Poem is titled the Clock of Life, it was spoken at my Grandfathers funeral 11 years ago. I thought it fitting for the Prince of Potions x

Harry knelt down beside the familiar grave and brushed his hand over the name carved into the headstone. 

‘5 years’ he murmured pulling a folded sheet from his jacket pocket. 

The Clock of life is wound but once,  
And no man has the power,  
To tell the just when the hands will stop,  
At late or early hour,  
Now is the only time you own,  
Give, Love, toil with a will,  
Place no faith in tomorrow,  
For the clock may then be still.

He read with reverence brushing away tears that threatened to break free, he breathed deeply placing a hand over his chest halting the grief that on this day every year that sought to bring him to his end. 

Waving his wand he watched as a wreath of blood red roses rested upon the bottom of the headstone. 

Placing two fingers to his lips he kissed them and reached out to touch the name once more. 

‘Farewell my Prince’ he said softly.

‘I love you’ 

‘I love you too Harry’ a voice whispered

Harry stood from the hard surface and turned to see a figure swathed in a bright white light. 

He smiled a small sad smile and walked to the front of the cemetery in Godric’s Hollow

‘See you next year my one and only’ 

‘Til then my own’


End file.
